


Raspberry

by kenwave



Series: Reaper76 Week - 2017 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, i got a cavity while writing it, this is actually tooth rottingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwave/pseuds/kenwave
Summary: A quiet moment between two soldiers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Comfort/Fluff. "Cover me."

Their kisses grow heated, Gabriel’s strong fingers curl tightly within Jack’s blond hair, dishevelling it completely. Jack smiles against his lips at the light tug, Gabriel deepening the kiss when he feels Jack’ thin fingers curl against the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

The coolness of the room makes him shiver.

Gently, his calloused fingers dance down Jack’s spine, latching onto the bottom of his shirt, and tugs it upwards. Jack’s elbows get caught in the soft cotton as he tries to free his arms from the sleeves, Gabriel chuckling warmly at the scene in front of him.

Slowly, he helps to untangle Jack's limbs from the material. Soon enough, the shirt is tossed to the side, joining Gabriel’s on the floor. He knows that come morning, neither of them will know which shirt belongs to who, but it doesn’t really matter. They end up wearing each other’s clothing often enough.

Jack blinks at Gabriel owlishly, flush high on his cheeks, small smile painting his features. Gabriel would do anything to see that smile. It isn’t as large and blinding as the one he flashes to the public, but it’s more beautiful in how genuine it is.

Gabriel presses a chaste kiss to the side of Jack’s mouth, the smile grows larger, Jack chuckling as he pulls Gabriel to his chest for a hug.

Smirking against the freckled skin, Gabriel blows a raspberry underneath Jack’s collarbone to the absolute shock of the other man. He pushes Gabriel away, who just laughs at how the flush of Jack’s skin is deeper.

“Stop teasing,” Jack complains. There’s no bite behind it however, they’ve been together long enough for either of them to expect something like this from their partner.

Gabriel hums. “But it’s fun.”

Rolling blue eyes, Jack leans back on the pillows, the soft material framing his half undressed body. Gabriel admires the view. The deep purple fabric of the bedsheets and pillows complement Jack’s skin tone beautifully.

Watching him begin to settle on the blankets, Gabriel realises how absolutely in love with the other man he is. All of his flaws, strengths, and weaknesses, he’s willing to take it all when it comes to Jack Morrison, because all of those make him the man Gabriel adores. He wouldn’t trade any part of Jack for the world, and he knows Jack feels the exact same way about him.

“Well?” Jack raises an eyebrow, clearly impatient with Gabriel’s inaction. Gabriel just chuckles before joining his boyfriend at the head of the bed.

When he gets there, he presses a kiss to Jack’s lips, the man happily reciprocating Gabriel’s advances. Once they break for air, Gabriel shoots Jack a smirk before moving lower, kissing down Jack’s neck, pausing sometimes to give a quick, playful nip to the fair skin.

A loud huff escapes from Jack, one of his legs hooking around Gabriel’s, impatiently nudging him forwards. Gabriel gets the message loud and clear, but right now isn’t about having sex, which Jack clearly wants. He wants to show Jack how much he loves him.

He kisses Jack’s collarbone, taking a moment to suck so a mark would be left. He hears an annoyed groan from the other man. He takes a moment to kiss the spot again before moving further down.

The next place he stops is at Jack’s chest, where he kisses along the surgical scars, the one that’s not being covered in kisses being stroked gently by his hand. Jack’s body is trembling underneath him, now. Gabriel shushes him, placing a kiss higher up on his chest before he latches his lips around a nipple, laving it with his tongue despite Jack not having too much sensation from them. Once done, he moves onto the next one. However his attention on the current nipple is cut short when Jack nudges him again with his leg, urging him to move on.

He continues downward, kissing his stomach. He looks upward at Jack who's watching him with rapt attention. Gabriel smirks when his eyes meet Jack’s, the other man’s eyes widening in realisation in what Gabriel is about to do.

Gabriel grins, placing his lips to Jack’s stomach and blows. Jack startles, eyes widening in shock before his eyebrows lower in a scowl.

Gabriel laughs. The warmth of it melts the frown from Jack’s face. Jack opens his mouth. Impatience clear in his expression that he wants Gabriel to move on, but he ignores the blond, interrupting him before he can speak with a kiss.

Their lips press against each other lightly, slow and gentle. There was no need for either of them to rush, and neither felt it necessary to take the kiss further. They were happy enough to enjoy each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [TimelessTragedy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTragedy/) for the beta and making sure I don't have any weird tense issues! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://eachael.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing. 
> 
> Catch me typing the html code for embedding a link in my sleep.


End file.
